memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Andoria
near Andoria in 2154.]] The barren moon of a gas giant, Andoria (or Andor) is the capital world of the Andorian Empire, one of the founding members of the United Federation of Planets and home to the Andorians and the Aenar. Astronomical Data Location Andoria is located close to Vulcan, which led to a series of conflicts between the Andorian Empire and the Vulcans. In 2154, the Vulcan High Command deployed a fleet of starships to stage an attack near Regulus, which lies just outside Andorian sensor range. Andoria is also relatively close to the Sol system. :The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual places Andoria in orbit of Epsilon Indi. Recently, the Star Trek Star Charts has suggested Procyon VIII as the location of Andoria. It should be noted that both stars have been mentioned by name on screen, but never in relation to the Andorians.'' :Also in the ''Star Trek Star Charts, Andoria is pictured as being much more Earth-like than what is later seen on screen. :Andor was mentioned as a small note on a very large star chart graphic created for TNG: "Conspiracy." It was the image behind the chair in the room where Dexter Remmick was killed. A TNG: "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's ''Enterprise]]" graphic also listed Andor, in an alternate timeline, on a tactical situation monitor showing progress of the Klingons in their war with the Federation.'' Name(s) * Andor * Andoria Further Information Historical Andoria is inhabited by the blue skinned Andorian species of humanoids, and the Aenar, a subspecies of the Andorians. There was contact between the two sentient species on Andoria in the distant past, but eventually contact was lost and both species only vaguely remembered the other in myths and stories. It wasn't until around 2104 that contact was re-established between the Andorians and the Aenar. (ENT: "The Aenar") "Chirurgeon" is a top medical profession on the planet. (DS9: "Prophet Motive") Lisa Cusak once worked at the Federation Embassy on Andoria. (DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice") In 2373, Kai Winn Adami rhetorically asked Captain Benjamin Sisko if the Federation would sacrifice Andoria to protect Bajor from the Dominion. (DS9: "In the Cards") One of Worf's suggestions for his honeymoon with Jadzia was a mountain climbing expedition on Andoria. (DS9: "Change of Heart") With the fall of Betazed to the Dominion during the war, many people believed Andoria could be threatened. (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") Geographical Andoria is an ice world, with a human-breathable oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere. Andorian cities are underground and take their energy from geothermal activity. The cities are connected to each other by thousands of kilometers of tunnels. Only during rare heatwaves will the temperature on Andoria rise above freezing, and even then only for a few weeks at a time. During mid-summer, a temperature reading of -28° is not uncommon. (ENT: "The Aenar") Viewscreens on Deep Space 9's promenade and replimat advertised trips to "sunny Bajor" and "scenic Andor" which would not take much time thanks to the "latest Warp drive powered starships. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Kasidy Yates considered the mountains of Andoria as a site for a honeymoon with Benjamin Sisko in 2375. (DS9: "Strange Bedfellows") Points of interest: *Andorian Academy *Wall of Heroes *Mountains of Andoria *Northern Wastes Zoological * Andorian amoeba * Andorian bull * Andorian redbat * Andorian tuber root * Ice bore * Zabathu References * DS9: ** "Invasive Procedures" ** "Prophet Motive" ** "In the Cards" ** "Change of Heart" ** "In the Pale Moonlight" ** "The Sound of Her Voice" ** "Prodigal Daughter" ** "Strange Bedfellows" * ENT: ** "Cease Fire" ** "Proving Ground" ** "Kir'Shara" ** "United" ** "The Aenar" Background According to writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, in a special features segment in ENT Season 4 DVD, the establishment of the Andorian homeworld as a moon orbiting a gas giant was devised to help explain the contradiction of why it was sometimes called Andor and sometimes it was called Andoria. They explained that is could be both and that they had hoped to establish the gas giant as Andor and the moon as Andoria. According to the script of ENT: "Broken Bow", there are two Andorian moons. However, this was later changed to two Teneebian moons for the filming of the episode. In DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars", one of Roy Ritterhouse's drawings is called "Honey Moon on Andoras". This may be an injoke reference to Andoria. Category:Moons de:Andoria es:Andoria nl:Andoria